


Getting Off Is Good

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Positions Not Tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants something more but the sex isn't something he's going to complain about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Off Is Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> _Title: Getting Off Is Good_   
>  _Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Derek wants something more but the sex isn't something he's going to complain about._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Comment Fic prompt Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, lust._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Derek wants more than the occasional frantic fuck that Stiles slinks away from afterwards. They've never exchanged promises though.

Stiles pushes him to his knees and Derek licks his lips. Stiles smells amazing and Derek groans at the first taste of him. He fondles Stiles' balls, taking as much of his cock in his mouth as he can. Derek must slow somewhat because Stiles thrusts, almost making him gag.

"Do that again."

Stiles doesn't need telling twice and the forcefulness is getting Derek hard. It feels fantastic to just take it.

"So good, Derek. Get me ready to fuck you."


End file.
